


Reaching out like you needed me

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: You're miles away but I still feel you [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Connections, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Kissing, Making Out, Making Up, Other, Seriously it's all about the smooches, Soulmates, Touch, scarlet vision - Freeform, tiny bit of angst but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: A surprise after a fight leads to a night of tenderness and mutual understanding. Rated T more for safety than anything too raunchy!





	Reaching out like you needed me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlisshed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlisshed/gifts).



> Liss, You have been a dedicated and supportive friend and member of this fandom, we share so many similiar opinions about Infinity War, and I know like me (and like a lot of people) you need this sort of thing to get over the traumatic events that befell our couple. You've also been instrumental in helping me solidify some thoughts and ideas for the future of my SV writing so thank you for that!   
> So, in short, I'm going to stop rambling and I hope you like this <3

Sometimes, the team had to settle for less than ideal accommodation. Wanda tossed and turned restlessly the first few hours after dark when she tried to sleep. Partly it was because the lumpy bed she was trying to sleep in was not at all comfortable. In addition it was the cold - winter in Germany was not anything she was keen to get used to longterm. And in part it was her thoughts of Vision, of the now familiar but hardly welcome way that she missed him in between their rendezvous. It was so much worse this time though, having left their last meeting on a fight. 

She'd been stressed, angry that a mission call from Natasha had cut her and Vision's time together short. After three weeks without him, the five hours they got had not restored her serenity, but Wanda didn't want to make excuses to herself for treating him poorly. She deserved to feel bad about loosing her temper at Vision, who of all the people in her life was the gentlest and the most understanding. If he had brought up a discussion they had already had, it was because he was still feeling self doubt over it, she scolded herself. Not because he needed to be impatiently and forcefully reminded of her own opinion. She was able to see things much more clearly now two days after the argument. 

She rolled onto her stomach and pushed her face into the pillow in frustration. She was never going to sleep tonight. Good. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to brood over her guilt. 

And get a drink, urgh, she hated the sensation of waking up with a mouth of sandpaper. 

There were no glasses in the tiny motel room, and so Wanda cupped her hand under the running water and winced at the biting cold bringing pins and needles to her fingers. She lifted her hand and drank, finding a bitter sort of clarity at the sensation of freezing water running down her throat.

Shivering violently she dried her hands on a rough towel then tucked them under her elbows and carefully navigated her way through the darkness of the tiny, cluttered living area towards the bedroom. Her teeth clicked in protest at the time it took and yet Wanda lingered, unsure of what was holding her back from the bedroom. 

When the golden glow came through the far wall she spun towards it with her fingertips already alive with scarlet light, throwing the room and the man phasing into it into dramatic relief, all crimson-edged angles and shadows. 

"Vision!" She exclaimed, staring at him in astonishment. It wasn't the first time he had surprised her with a visit, but after their fight she certainly hadn't expected to see him coming through her wall, his head hanging sheepishly because he knew she preferred it when he knocked. He wore his human guise and a guilty expression. The latter she couldn't stand, instantly gravitating towards him. 

He took a step towards her too, holding out his hands in a pleading gesture. 

"Wanda I'm so sorry, you were stressed and I wasn't supportive of your feelings. I should not have left you in such a fash--"

She strode the final three steps between them, seized both his hands in hers and kissed him to shut him up. There was no way she was letting him shoulder the blame for this one. The relief that he wasn't mad at her made her feel petty. When had Vision ever been mad at her? 

"Stop." She commanded softly when they broke the kiss, but stayed close. Her own scarlet light had died out when she kissed him and left the room in close to pitch darkness, but Wanda could easily pick up the threads of emotion in his mind, as close to the surface as they were. Vision was feeling pleasantly surprised, appreciated, and also the slightest bit dazed, and Wanda found herself smiling. 

"I have _never_ been so happy to see you." She confessed, unable to resist lifting onto her tiptoes to present him with another shorter but just as sweet kiss. She felt his smile against her lips, and she only pulled back reluctantly. Vision read her desire to rest her forehead against his and leaned down further so she could do exactly that. 

"I'm not letting you take the blame for this Vision. I was cranky and unreasonable and instead of listening to you I lashed out. I'm the one who's sorry." 

He squeezed her hands reassuringly, so gentle with her despite the untapped strength of him. Then his arms came around Wanda, and drew her gradually into his body, the touch of her chest to his light but charged. Vision couldn't help but be aware Wanda was wearing a soft, close-fitting pajama t-shirt that hugged her modest curves in a way that seemed mesmerizing to him, especially with no light in the room, letting him feel rather than see her garment. But he couldn't quite figure out why it was distracting him so.

"You're forgiven Wanda." 

"You shouldn't forgive me so easily." Wanda frowned, and tried to pull back, but Vision kept her gently encircled in his arms with his head still touching hers. The mindstone left tiny creased imprints on her delicate, pale skin when he shifted minutely. 

"Wanda, it wasn't my intention to make you angry when I brought up my.." He hesitated, because he could see her eyes light up with a spark of crimson light, and it was compelling but also indicative of a certain fierceness. 

It was the way with which she protected him, defended him, even against himself. With a fiery passion he had experienced the sensation of very early on in his life, before he opened his eyes for the first time. He had asked Wanda about it once and she said she, Pietro and Steve were fighting Bruce Banner and Tony Stark over his creation, and she'd been using her powers to overpower Bruce. Wanda had looked at him so oddly when she asked why he'd asked about that, and he'd explained. 

She had, from the very start, been with him. The trails of emotion that had in fact helped shape his entire being, steer him away from whatever it was Ultron had wanted him to be. And it made their separation now even more difficult for him. 

"Do not say the word unworthy again in regards to yourself." Wanda told him sternly, but without the anger when they spoke of the same thing two days ago. "You are worth everything to me." 

"Will you answer me something honestly, Wanda?" 

"Anything." 

"You do, someday... you would like a happy home to live in? A - a family?" 

Wanda didn't reply for a minute, and though Vision wished he could see her expressions in the darkness, he was patient. Endlessly so, when it came to Wanda. 

They had no secrets from one another. Not when they so frequently resided in one another's minds, a manifestation of their connection. 

"I do, Vision. But I don't want those things with someone- some stranger who doesn't know all that I've gone through to get to where I am. There isn't any 'after you', Vision. I want them with you." 

Vision's grip slackened, but Wanda caught his hands before he could fully retreat back. "You know I can never give you children, Wanda." His voice was filled with a regret that made her heart ache. Wanda's emotions synced with his, the longing in him mingling with her own until she couldn't have sorted where one began. To hear him even mention children... 

"Then if someday, there are no Accords and no need for you to hide and you and I have some beautiful little house tucked away in a quiet town, we could adopt. My feelings are never going to change Vision. You're the one I want to be with. _You're_ my family." 

When she reached up to kiss him again he was already bending down to capture his lips with her own, and the weight Wanda had carried since they parted ways lifted at that kiss. Vision moved shyly but with her encouragement more surely into her gently coaxing kisses, and Wanda sighed against his lips, relishing in the closeness between them. At some stage, secure with the curtains pulled and the protective blanket of night beyond them, Vision let his human visage shimmer and fade away to his natural one. Wanda didn't even hesitate, one of her hands framing his face as the mask fell away. Then she leaned in to kiss him some more. 

At length it was Vision who broke away, gently running his hands up and down her arms. "Wanda, you're shivering." He pointed out, able to sense she was about to protest. 

"I'm freezing," Wanda admitted, but in the same breath added, "But I don't care." She kissed him again, a little more passionately this time, her tongue sliding coaxingly against his bottom lip. He tried the same motion with her until they were in so deep the kiss had gone on for almost an entire five minutes and a breath of air finally escaped him in a laugh. 

"You can't distract me." He protested, not very convincingly since he did so without really breaking the kiss. They came together after and in the middle of words and syllables in a way that made the rest of the world melt away until his entire being was aware of just the two of them. 

"But..." Another good two minutes more unapologetic making out ensued before she added anything to the single word. "I don't feel cold when we're like this. You're always warm anyway." 

"Well yes, my internal temperature regulates at just over five degrees warmer than the average for most people." 

Wanda's hands froze for a second form where they had been lightly caressing his sides. "It's working." She announced smugly. Vision blinked at her, not comprehending, silently asking for clarification. 

Wanda grinned and touched her fingertips to his cheek, lightning with a faint trace of crimson light that sent his skin tingling as she ghosted along the line of vibranium edging his face. "You didn't set yourself apart then. You said people." Her grin was so wide he couldn't help an affectionate smile in response. 

She cared about him so fiercely that it was impossible sometimes not to believe in her unwavering insistence of his humanity. 

"You're still stalling Wanda. I shall stay for the next few days, if you are done with your mission and of course, providing you shall have me. But for now, it's below zero outside. You really need to get back into bed and warm up." He tried to convince her, gently steering her back towards the bedroom. Wanda's lips twitched. 

"Would you come to bed with me?" 

Vision was so startled he phased through the floor to his knees. 

Wanda didn't laugh at him, just squeezed his hand when he withdrew out of the floor and returned to his proper density. "Sorry - not like that. Just so we can cuddle - would that be okay with you?" She'd stopped walking again, which was a good thing since Vision wasn't sure if his legs were still functioning correctly, nor was he convinced the sudden sharp thudding of his heart against his ribs was normal. He remained somewhat tongue-tied as his brain leaped several steps ahead. He could only nod at first. "Yes, yes that would be quite okay with me." He managed to respond at last. 

He and Wanda had always taken physical aspect of their relationship carefully, never rushing. Wanda understood Vision was new not only to romantic relationships but to strong emotions. She had professed to enjoying their kisses very much, which filled Vision with with a warm sort of satisfaction. He found himself quite frequently replaying conversations where she stated her enjoyment.   
He was also comfortable now with the way kisses between them came as greetings, goodbyes, when they snuggled together to watch a movie and sometimes when he made a remark that he thought was totally innocent, and she would turn to him with her eyes bright and reach up to kiss him. More often than not, Wanda initiated each of these kisses, but she was patient in letting Vision discover his own rhythm, as he grew used to the idea that he was now not only allowed but actively encouraged to kiss Wanmda Maximoff. 

Lately there had been a few occasions when Vision wondered what might happen if Wanda was a little less careful with him, if he dared to follow some of the half-formed ideas in his mind and sensations in his blood, and see where they led. 

He found himself matching Wanda's pace to the bed instead of lagging shyly behind, one of her hands in his guiding the way. She created enough magic from her free hand to see by as she lifted and slipped underneath the tousled bedclothes and blankets, which she never liked to have tucked in. Vision studied the covers for a moment from his side of the bed. Wanda's eyes died down to faint crimson embers as she let her powers simmer. 

"It's all right." Her voice came through the darkness. "If you don't w-"

"I do want to." Vision interrupted with such vigorous and emphatic certainty that he could sense, though not see, Wanda grinning in response. He sat down on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up - an odd sensation as he lay back, when he so rarely lay down. His foot got tangled in a sheet and he quietly phased it through, and as he settled onto the mattress his body shifted a few inches closer to Wanda as if of its own volition. 

"Mmm." Wanda hummed contentedly as she rolled towards him and put out a hand to rest on his chest, her cold fingertips splaying upon the slightly rough texture of the imitation fabric of his suit. He could feel how icy she was, and he shifted a little closer to her again as he lifted his hand to place over her smaller one residing on his chest. Surely, she could feel his elevated heart beat, currently sitting at just under thirty percent faster than when it received such stimuli as Wanda Maximoff in the same bed. He swallowed, aware there was only a few inches between their bodies. His mind helpfully calculated how much distance it was specifically, and exactly which angle he could position himself at before they were touching. 

"Is my attire correct, Wanda? I have never given much thought to the issue of sleepware." He asked, his voice quieter than usual, given how close she was. She smiled and traced a little pattern across his chest, moving his hand still resting on hers, which he found both distracting and pleasant. "Whatever would make you comfortable, Vis. If you want to stay in your uniform, you can." He thought about his options, then lifted her hand momentarily away from his chest so he could phase into a long-sleeved pajama set he scanned from some specifications from an online store specializing in sleepwear. He was unable to resist the temptation of pressing a kiss to Wanda's chilly fingers, and she sighed happily and wiggled up closer to him, making him catch his breath. 

They were touching. _Everywhere _. Wanda tucked her head onto his shoulder and draped an arm and a leg over him, every curve of her body fitting snugly against his. The reaction of his body was instantaneous and overwhelming. He wanted to never let her out of this bed, to lie here with her and hold her forever. Vision curled an arm around Wanda, and draped his free one over the top of the arm she had on top of him, sandwiching her warmly.__

__"God Vis, you're incredible." Her voice sounded content and a bit drowsy. "So warm. Thanks - this is really nice." She rubbed the palm that had migrated across to his arm encouragingly up and down his bicep. At her words and touch, Vision felt far more vital, far more important than any sensation he'd ever experienced during missions._ _

__"This is very enjoyable for me as well." He told her honestly. Lying beside her, with her in his arms... It made him dare to think that he might be able to give her some of the things he longed to, some, if not all. Certainly, when they were pressed so close, he could not deny how intriguing the idea was. Being with Wanda physically, passionately._ _

__This touching was nice though. Beyond nice, really. He was so aware of her and the way her body was relaxing against him, and not just because he was sensitive to touch in itself. He thought he might just be receptive to Wanda specifically. Vision marveled at how all his nerve endings registered the sensation of having her this close, but once he had begun to analyze it the feeling the corresponding emotion within him rose. It was not in a quantifiably passionate way, but more an awareness of the tenderness and trust and understanding between them. It compounded until Vision couldn't imagine how humans actually stood this - did they all feel it? How did they go about day to day life? Was it only him, because the way he experienced touch as a sense was different to normal people?_ _

__"Wanda?" There was a yearning in the way he made a question of her name. Her mind had turned slower and sleepier, but a flare of response went through her when he spoke her name aloud._ _

__"You okay?" She checked, fingers caressing lightly, far less cold now over his arm._ _

__"I'm not sure." She moved the hand up over his shoulder and along his neck, making him shiver in a very pleasant way, and cupped his cheek. He lifted a hand to place over hers. "Could you check for me?"_ _

__Vision drank in the sight of her face only 2.34 inches away from his own, while lit by her own scarlet glow. With a little rivulet of crimson light Wanda forged a more active connection between their minds than the background awareness they always maintained of one another._ _

__" _Wow _." Traces of sleepiness vanished fully from her mind as they connected more intimately. She let Vision's reactions to their contact mesh with her own, and smiled widely. "God you're beautiful, Vis." She breathed, clearly moved by what he was experiencing. "I don't think anyone touched you enough in frequency or duration for you to be used to it yet- but yes, it's normal, I think it's just overwhelming you because of how sensitive you are, so I'll try to keep really still and see how you're feeling in a little while." She decided.___ _

____Wanda couldn't hide much at all from Vision with their current connection, he could see she had every intention of standing by her suggestion... however. She was so moved by feeling his emotions and knowing she was the cause, Vision was more than able to read what she _wanted_ to do but was holding herself back from for his sake. Which was kiss him again. In a specific pose that sent his heart racing. _ _ _ _

____Likewise she understood the moment he read the image in her imagination. "Sorry." She said, sheepish at being caught out of almost the exactly opposite of her proposed plan. "It's hard to not think about kissing you sometimes, so I just roll with it." There was her unabashed grin, once more felt rather than seen in the darkness. Wanda let out a squeak of surprise when Vision seized her unexpectedly around the waist and rolled her fully on top of him, the cheap bed frame creaking in protest. His skin turned to fire in every place they touched. Wanda adapted quickly though, shifting to straddle his waist with a leg on either side of him and drawing a faint gasp from Vision. She then lent her front half down flush against his, curled her fingers around the smooth lines of his scalp and guided their lips back together._ _ _ _

____It was a kiss both tender and passionate in one. Fulfilling this specific image from Wanda's imagination saved Vision from having to let her know it had been in his, as well, and it paled in comparison to the real thing. The kisses turned more heated, a glorious slide of lips and tongue and her soft curves pressed against him and her teeth gently gazing his bottom lip and making him groan softly into her mouth. He could have gone on forever and yet was more than aware the longer they stayed like this, Wanda in his lap leaning over him and her fingers caressing his head and the kisses that stretched on and on and... the less likely he was to stop._ _ _ _

____"Vis." Wanda was breathing heavily when they finally broke apart, and she rested her forehead against his to restore a more tender routine between them._ _ _ _

____"Wanda?" His voice was shaky and uneven and didn't even sound like his voice and Wanda uttered a breathless little laugh._ _ _ _

____"I don't want to rush you. This wasn't about sex." There's nothing shy about the last sentence. They're still very much in one another's minds and he can see it very clearly - that Wanda has really, truelove been not only considering but _anticipating_ sex with him. It put him in the wildest good mood he could recall in a long time, filing him with hope and nerves and most of all pride in a masculinity he hadn't even known he had until she showed it to him him. _ _ _ _

____"I understand. And I do wish to get used to experiencing so much touch, but... just, please do not stop kissing me." He requested, and she smiled against his lips and pressed her fingers gently to frame each side of his face and she most certainly did not stop._ _ _ _


End file.
